


Glitter Bomb

by Deifire



Category: Eerie Indiana
Genre: Comment Fic, Don't Try This At Home, Future Fic, Glitter, M/M, Pranks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9767735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deifire/pseuds/Deifire
Summary: Dash fell for a glitter bomb exactly once.Prequel of sorts, set a handful of years prior toFebruary the 14th.





	

"Run!" Marshall shouts. 

Years of well-honed instincts kick in, and his associate is out the door, over the gate, and down the road away from from the Old Mill before Marshall can even finish getting the word out. Simon, his camera, and the photographic evidence it contains will survive another day.

Marshall, on the other hand, is going to die.

Because Dash is standing in front of him, spring-loaded mailing tube in one hand, covered head-to-toe in pink and silver glitter. He's as infuriated as Marshall has even seen him, and all of Marshall's willpower has been spent getting out that single word.

He should run. He would run. But he can't stop laughing.

Dash spits out a mouthful of glitter and swipes ineffectually at his face and sparkling t-shirt, both of which received the brunt of the explosion. He shakes his now shiny and slightly pink-tinged hair and a small shower of the stuff rains down to join the dust on the floor at his feet. 

"You're dead, Teller!"

It's the same tone of voice he uses when he really means it, and somehow that only makes the whole thing more hilarious. Marshall nearly doubles over. 

"Worth it," he manages to gasp out.

Before he can draw another breath, Dash shoves him up against the wall, grabs the camera from his hand and smashes it to the floor. He stomps on it a couple times for effect, each action raising another mini glitter storm.

"Fucking. Dead."

Marshall supposes he should be upset, but there are reasons he brought a cheap camera he doesn't mind losing all that much.

"Worth. It," he repeats, still laughing.

Dash slams him against the wall harder this time. They're practically nose to glitter covered-nose, close enough for Marshall take in each of the pink and silver flecks shining on Dash's eyelashes.

It's the cutest thing Marshall has ever seen.

"And don't think it's going to be a quick death, either," Dash snarls, as Marshall continues to shake with laughter. "I'm going to kill you slowly. Painfully. By the end, you'll be begging me for oblivion."

Marshall takes advantage of this speech to grab Dash around the waist and pull him even closer. Confusion mixes with the rage in Dash's eyes.

The kiss Marshall plants on Dash's sparkly lips is chaste, both because he doesn't want a mouthful of glitter and because he has to keep his lips shut tight against the peals of laughter that are even now threatening to burst forth.

"Worth it," he whispers when he composes himself enough, inhaling some of the stuff anyway.

"Idiot," Dash says, in a low tone. "Now _you're_ covered in this crap. Which would be a problem for you if I was going to let you live."

But he's relaxed enough to let Marshall know he's surrendered. Marshall slowly pushes him back toward the nest of blankets and pillows Dash uses for a bed.

It's a mistake. Marshall's somehow going to have to find a way to convince Dash to let him wash all this bedding afterward—which is going to take work, and which Dash won't appreciate—or Dash is going to spend next several nights sleeping in the stuff, waking up sparkling and itching for revenge.

"I'm still going to fucking kill you after," Dash says almost conversationally as Marshall pushes him down on the bed. His eyes are wide, his face is flushed and shiny, and he clearly has no idea how adorable he looks right now. "Don't think I won't."

Marshall wonders how many showers he's going to need after this. If, that is, Dash does let him live.

"Worth it."


End file.
